Sweet Like Chocolate
by Krabby Patty
Summary: Sandy Cohen was not a big fan of chocolates, but what exactly prompted him to buy Kirsten a big box of Hershey's for Valentines' Day? Read and find out. Fluff. OneShot. SandyKirsten.


**Author's Note: **Fluff, yet again. Yay! Let me know what you think of this! Reviews would be highly appreciated. I'll give you chocolates if you do. ;)

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction involving characters from _The O.C._, owned by Josh Schwartz and FOX Television.The plot of the story below is the product of the author's imagination and therefore used in a fictional manner.

* * *

**Sweet Like Chocolate**

* * *

Sandy Cohen was not a big fan of chocolates.

It was not that he completely despised the tasty treat. No. In fact, he often allowed himself a bite or two every now and then, when he would spot those chocolate bars that would randomly appear on the refrigerator, or when there was a special occasion and chocolate cake was involved.

It was just that, he never really understood what the appeal was all about. He didn't quite get what made them so irresistible that people can't stop after just one bite. Sometimes, he would see someone consuming chocolate in large quantities, and he couldn't help but feel appalled. Chocolate was tasty to Sandy in small bites, but that was that.

He liked bagels better, but he knew that there was actually no comparison between the two.

So you could just imagine the look on his face when he arrived home one afternoon, tired but satisfied with the work he managed to do for the day, and seeing Kirsten sitting nonchalantly on top of the marble kitchen counter, munching on some Hershey's chocolates.

Square ones, with the nuts on them. Oh, my.

Standing in the doorway, Sandy paused in his footsteps and stared at Kirsten. His mouth parted, as if he was about to say something, but then he closed them again, apparently at a loss for words. All the while, his slowly darkening blue orbs still fixed intently on her.

Flickering her own blue-green eyes up made Kirsten finally realize that she wasn't alone in the kitchen anymore. Apparently she had just gotten home from work too, as she was wearing a trademark flimsy camisole and a jet-black mini-skirt that matched with the blazer haphazardly resting on the other end of the kitchen counter.

She smiled sheepishly at being caught sitting on the counter, her cheeks reddening, though she didn't budge. "Hey, Sandy! How was work today?" Kirsten asked, while sucking on what Sandy assumed to be one of the tasty treats that were still in a box beside her on the table. Her words were a bit muffled with the chocolate, but she didn't seem to mind.

Apparently, Sandy didn't mind much either. He remained standing in the doorway, completely unable to do anything else but gaze at her lips with a blank look in his eyes in his Kirsten-induced trance.

Kirsten tilted her head to the side, regarding Sandy with utmost curiosity, as she finished the chocolate she was chewing on in one gulp. "Sandy?" She spoke, her words clearer now that she didn't have food in her mouth, but that didn't quite help in trying to get his attention. "Sandy, hello!" She couldn't help but smirk as she waved wildly at him to no avail, before she snapped her fingers quite loudly.

"Earth to Sandy!" Kirsten was giggling now, while he managed to snap out of it. He blinked and shook his head, as if trying to clear some thoughts from his mind.

"What?" Sandy asked blankly, as if Kirsten hadn't just spent the best part of the last two minutes trying to get his attention. His wife's giggles faded a little. "What's wrong with you?" She inquired directly, while reaching to her side to take another one of the chocolates and popping them into her mouth, swallowing slowly.

_Nothing._

"Uh. Nothing." He answered, and then coined up some sort of explanation about how he was tired after a long day at the office. In truth, Sandy was not even aware of the words that tumbled right out of his mouth. He was still rooted to the spot where he had been standing for the past five minutes or so, unable to move.

It was probably because Kirsten eating chocolates was one of the _hottest_ things he had ever seen, and that was already saying something, considering that they're married for quite a long time already. A part in his mind vaguely wondered why only now did he get to see such an erotic sight, and the same part in his mind concluded that it was probably because he never bought her chocolates, Valentines' Day or not.

Cursing himself mentally, Sandy vowed to buy his wife chocolates every single day.

He didn't know what was it about how Kirsten ate the sweet that made it so sinfully hot. Because whatever it was, all that registered in Sandy's mind was that it was really, _really_ sexy…

"Well?" Snapping out his trance once more, Sandy realized that Kirsten was looking at him with a warmly inviting smile as she beckoned him over to join her. She was holding out one of the chocolates for him to taste, though his eyes were on her. Funny enough, she didn't seem to be aware of that.

"Well what?" Sandy repeated, another blank expression crossing his Jewish features. He tried to wrack his brains and remember what the last thing Kirsten said was, but it was a lost cause, as he wasn't listening to her in the first place.

Kirsten got a sort of an impish-looking expression on her face, a cross between impatience and exasperation, before she repeated her question once more. "I said, would you like to try one of these? I know you don't like chocolate a lot, but…"

Sandy tried to focus his attention with his wife, and not just on the said wife and her seductive eating habits. He managed a weak grin as he cross the room and joined her on the tabletop. Kirsten scooted over to her side, allowing space for his much larger profile.

"They good?" Sandy inquired, looking at the bit of chocolate on the palm of Kirsten's hand, as if it held all the secrets in the world. Forgetting her earlier vexation, she gushed. "Mmm. They're good. So good, you have to try one of them!" She licked her lips and closed her eyes in delight as she spoke animatedly.

"Come on, try! It's not like it's from my Dad or Julie Cooper or anything." Here, Kirsten allowed herself to roll her eyes at the thought of the gruesome twosome. Not that she thought that her Dad and Julie would try to poison the both of them, but it could've been a thought in Sandy's mind, thus his reluctance to taste one.

He eventually gave in to her persistence, and smiled at hearing Kirsten squeal in delight. "Now, open your mouth." She ordered, holding the small piece of chocolate between two fingers. Maybe it was Sandy's imagination, or did Kirsten move in slow motion as she leaned forward to feed him?

She grinned expectantly as she watched him chew the chocolate, looking thoughtful, as if he was trying to criticize the taste of the chocolate. "So? Do you like it or not?" Kirsten asked, the corners of her mouth curled upward in a smirk.

Sandy bit back a playful smile as he responded. "I don't know, honey. It tastes too sweet, and… and, I don't know, it's too gooey? Too much…" His voice trailed off, leaving his sentence hanging in mid-air.

Kirsten rolled her eyes again, clearly able to see right through him. "Come off it, Sandy. How did you find it, honestly?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him attentively, while still chewing the chocolate in her mouth in that way of hers that rendered normally talkative Sandy Cohen speechless.

"Incredible." He breathed, unable to put up with it any longer. Sandy wrapped an arm around his wife's tiny waist, closing any gap there was left between their bodies, and covered her lips with his own in a heated kiss. It was only then that he fully appreciated what made chocolate so enticing, they were just like his Kirsten: sweet, seductive, and completely intoxicating.

Kirsten giggled at first, but her chuckles were cut off as she moaned in delight. In the heat of passion, she blindly reached behind her to push the now-bothersome box of chocolates out of the way before she tangled her long arms around Sandy's shoulders, her fingers raking through his messy mop of black hair. Both of them could taste the chocolate on each other's mouths as the kiss went on and on.

The steamy lip-lock only escalated in passion as the minutes went by, and the next thing that Sandy knew, Kirsten had pulled away. He took the sight of her in, breathless, with skin flushed and lipstick kissed off. She took a few moments to catch her breath, before climbing on top of him and pushing him flat against the marble surface, her legs on either side of his body. They held each other's intense gazes for several moments longer. Then Kirsten caught sight of the pushed-away box of chocolates, smirked, and bent down to kiss him again.

No doubt about it now. Sandy Cohen was a big fan of chocolates, and he made a mental note to buy more for his wife in the future.

The square ones, the one with the nuts.

He liked those the best.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
